


Dashing through the snow

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: insmallpackages, Fanart, Fun, Gen, Gift Giving, Painting, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean in love riding a polar bear so... I am nothing if not literally minded!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dashing through the snow

My [](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/)**insmallpackages** giftee asked for a drawble of Sam and Dean, in love, and riding on a polar bear. More than happy to oblige! Hope it's what you wanted...  
Teaser  
[](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/Aethelflaede/media/Birthdays%20and%20giftings/insmallpackagespolarbeartease_zps8035da72.jpg.html)  
Full version  
[](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/Aethelflaede/media/Birthdays%20and%20giftings/insmallpackagespolarbear_zps1afb2466.jpg.html)  
If you click through the pic to photobucket there should be options to see/download it large.


End file.
